¿Era o no un sueño?
by revencita
Summary: En la noche cuando todos han ido a dormir alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la "tierna" y adormilada Raven. Lo que ella y Chico bestia saben es que él siempre estará para cuidarla en los sueños o en la vida real. One-Shot


**Por revencita**

**Agradecimientos especiales a feathered moon wings que me ayudo en ajustes del fic.**

** ¿Era o no un sueño?**

La noche había llegado por fin, el momento de descansar y cerrar lo ojos ara tener fuerzas al día siguiente. La vida de un héroe no era tan fácil, luchar por el bien del mundo y llegar a casa agotado. Era así como los titanes se sentían, tres villanos en un sólo día por favor; a veces deseaban que tuviesen una agenda para atacar en el día adecuado, a la hora adecuada pero sabían que no seria así; los villanos siempre estarían para molestarlo y arruinarles sus planes, por eso era que eran llamados "héroes" por arriesgare por la gente y tomar una vida totalmente diferente.

Estaban todos sentados para ver la televisión. Estar todos juntos como familia los ayudaba a mantenerse con un buen estado de ánimo. El cansancio podía notarse en el rostro de todos los titanes y ya querían ir a dormir.

-Bien.- dijo robin levantándose de su asiento.- creo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, hasta mañana titanes.- dijo y se marcho del Living.

-Yo también estoy agotado.- dijo Cyborg seguido por un enorme bostezo.- creo que yo también me voy. Hasta mañana compañeros.- dijo mirando a todos y riéndose de Raven que estaba medio dormida.

-También te sigo amigo Cyborg.- dijo Starfire.- buenas noches a todos.

Chico bestia se tallo los ojos y se estiro. Luego miro a su lado y ahí estaba su tierna Raven adormilada, balanceando inconscientemente un poco su cabeza hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás. Sonrió y le tomo la cabeza para acomodarla en su hombro. Raven se dio cuenta de inmediato y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Chico bestia?- pregunto enojada.

-Nada, te veías cansada y sólo quería que estuvieras mas cómoda.

Raven suspiro y cerró los ojos de nuevo tratando de calmarse hasta que sintió unas manos acariciando y jugando con su cabello.

-Tienes el cabello muy suave en verdad.- dijo Chico bestia sonriendo y tratando de hacerle un cumplido para verla sonreír también.

-Quiero ir a mi habitación.- dijo despegando su cabeza de el hombro de Chico bestia y comenzando a levantarse, aunque realmente estaba muy cansada para caminar.

-Bien.- escucho sintiendo unos brazos apoderándose de ella y vio como sus pies se despegaban del suelo.- yo te llevo.

-¿Crees que soy un bebe o algo parecido?

-Si, eres mi bebe.- dijo tiernamente Chico bestia.

Raven se ruborizo y comprobó que Chico bestia realmente era muy fuerte al haberla podido cargar.

-Esta bien.- dijo empujándolo.- puedo yo sola. Bájame.

Chico bestia suspiro y sonrió de nuevo.

-Realmente eres muy terca Raven y esa es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti.

-Ya bájame.- dijo tratando de apartarlo pero estaba demasiado cansada y los empujones sólo lo hacían retroceder una milésima de centímetro.

-Tranquila, sólo te llevare a tu habitación.- dijo tratando de calmarla.

Raven pareció ceder y cerró los ojos en el camino hacia su pieza.

La puerta se abrió en automático y Chico bestia contemplo la habitación por dentro por segunda vez en su vida. Maravillado comenzó por casi dar el primer paso hacia ella pero Raven lo detuvo.

-Espera.- ante eso Chico bestia se detuvo.- no puedes entrar recuerdas. Siempre ha sido la regla.

-Pero Raven.- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Ya llegamos a la habitación, ya puedes bajarme.

Chico bestia miro hacia su rostro enojado y disfruto el momento en que ella estaba entre sus brazos. Después fue bajando a su amada poco a poco mostrando que no estaba conforme con la idea.

Después de que estuvo en el suelo avanzó hacia su cama hasta que la mano de Chico bestia tomo la suya y la acerco hasta su rostro. Luego entrelazo sus dedos y beso sus labios con dulzura y sabor a huevo de tofu. Raven cerró los ojos y disfruto del beso aunque había quedado un tanto sorprendida.

Chico bestia junto su frente con la de ella aunque ella no podía verlo ya que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando otro beso.

-Por favor ¿puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto después de recuperar el aliento.

Raven le dio un corto beso y sonrió ligeramente.

-En tus sueños.

-Pues realmente este es un sueño, en este momento estoy dormido en el sillón y tú te haz ido ya a dormir mi querida Raven.

-En ese caso…- dijo tomando sus dos manos para dirigirlo hacia su cama a descansar, aun sabiendo que todo lo que había dicho era mentira y que era la vida real.

Quería estar entre sus brazos para siempre.

**Hola a todos waaa cuando digo todos quiero decir como máximo unas diez personas o cinco, pero bueno aquí esta mi One-Shot que hice con todo mi corazón para el mundo de jeje. Si esta algo pervertida o algo háganmelo saber nose que esta pasando conmigo ^_^**

**Gracias por leer y déjenme sus comentarios porque en verdad lo apreciaría mucho. Bye y buenas noches a todos :D**


End file.
